El sueño en tiempo de adversidades
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: Iron Wing, un pegaso con un sueño, fundar un equipo aéreo durante una epoca en la cual Equestria esta casi al borde de una guerra, podra hacer realidad su sueño o solo es un iluso con un sueño imposible, pesimo sumary lo siento


**Bien ante todo presentarme, como algunos deben saber mi nombre es Adriana, aqui Adriana Valyrie y la historia que estoy presentando es una historia en la que estoy trabajando con uno de mis queridos amigos Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan.**

**La historia aquí presente narra una serie de hechos de un universo que ustedes deben conocer como Equestria Prima, desería decir que este es la verdadera Equestria Prima pero creo que ni yo misma estoy segura de que sea cierto, lo que sí es que espero disfruten de este escrito en el cual yo y mi amigo hemos puesto parte de ambos para que funcione, sin más que decir y por falta de tiempo los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

El clima en Canterlot era muy lluvioso algo fuera de lo comun en las recientes formadas tierras de Equestria, ya habrian pasado 637 años desde que la princesa Celestia y su hermana la princesa Luna se asentaran como las gobernantes del reino de Equestria, desde aquel entonces han ocurrido una serie de hechos en su reino, entre otros la derrota y encarcelamiento de Discord, la derrota del rey Sombra con la triste desaparición del reino de Cristal, el destierro de la princesa Luna, de la cual nadie recordaría nada, salvo la princesa Celestia, entre otros hechos. Equestria ahora en crecimiento ha tenido que soportar los continuos conflictos de tierra con otras comarcas, entre ellas los bufalos, los grifos, minotauros, diamond dogs y recientemente los centauros lo cual habría hundido Equestria en una época muy oscura a pesar de los esfuerzos de su gobernante por que las cosas fuesen de la mejor manera.

Y en medio de todo aquel caos creciente el tren de Fyllidelphia a Canterlot habría finalmente arribado a la capital de Equestria trayendo a varios ponies a la capital del reino en búsqueda de nuevas oportunidades que en su tierra natal no habrían conseguido.

– Que viaje tan largo – Dijo un pegaso naranja, del tamaño de Big Mac o mas grande, su Cutie Mark era una pesa con un 1000, lleva una pañoleta en el cuello y lentes oscuros, su crin y cola era color cafes el cual bajo del tren y reconocía el lugar

El conductor anunció la última parada en la capital, y los recién llegados comenzaron a tomar rumbos para ir a sus hogares u hoteles mientras el clima solo daba señales de empeorar a cada momento que pasaba.

– Sera mejor darme prisa y encontrar un buen hotel –

Dijo el pegaso abandonando la estación en búsqueda de una posada, pero dicha búsqueda fue infructuosa ya que los hoteles estaban cerrados o bien saturados por lo que no fue posible encontrar posada en esos momentos, el pegaso se detuvo un momento a pensar que hacer.

– Mejor buscare algo para comer…

Penso en voz alta el equino alado, pero del mismo modo que los hoteles, los restaurantes estaban cerrados al público apenas unas pocas tiendas estarían abiertas en ese momento. El pegaso al ver que su búsqueda no tenía éxito despego buscando una nube para dormir un rato. El clima era demasiado pesado incluso para volar, las condiciones parecían ir en contra del pegaso a cada momento. Aun así el pony alado no se dio por vencido, no se ganó su Cutie Mark por ser alguien débil. Y en medio de sus esfuerzos por remontar el cielo, una unicornio se acercaría al pegaso

– ¿Estas bien? – Dijo una voz suave  
– Si, gracias no fue gran cosa –  
– Caminar bajo la lluvia te va hacer mal – volvió a decir aquella voz  
– Es parte de mi ejercicio – respondió buscando el origen de la voz

Detrás del pegaso estaba una unicornio color cyan claro, vestía una capa en el mismo tono, usaba gafas que cubrían sus ojos rojos y traía puesto un sombrero de alón blanco y usaba un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia, su crin era de color rojo y blanco

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el pegaso  
– Poem Light – la unicornio le miro de manera tranquila mientras uso su sombrilla para guarecer al humedecido pegaso – Un placer y ¿tú eres?  
– Me llamo Iron Wings, mucho gusto  
– Un placer, que haces afuera este clima te puede hacer mal... ¿No tienes donde quedarte?  
– Lamentablemente, no los hoteles estaban llenos  
– Bueno si no tienes sitio donde quedarte ven conmigo, tengo espacio en mi casa si deseas  
– Muchas gracias – Dijo el

La unicornio llevo al pegaso a una casa pequeña en comparación de las grandes edificaciones de Canterlot, la cual estaba débilmente pintada de color blanco

– Sostenme esto – Dijo dándole su sombrilla al pegaso para buscar sus llaves

El pegaso tomo la sombrilla de la unicornio mientras ella busco sus llaves y luego de unos momentos Poem Light finalmente encontró la llave y abrió la puerta para permitir que ellos pasen, dentro la pony encendió un candil iluminando la casa, el decorado de la casa era muy simple, habían unos estantes y muebles humildes, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de la unicornio, Iron Wing fijándose bien observo que en uno estaba Poem Light pero más chica junto a otro pegaso y un unicornio, en otros se le apreciaría con un grupo de ponys e incluso la princesa Celestia estaba en ese cuadro.

– Gracias límpiate los pies antes de entrar iré a hacer algo de comer-diría entrando a la cocina-  
– ¿Como es que conoces a la princesa Celestia? –  
– Bueno la princesa Celestia es mi maestra – dijo la unicornio  
– Woooow, eso es genial – dijo Iron – Uno de mis objetivos es crear un grupo con los mejores pegasos de toda Equestria –  
– ¿Los mejores pegasos y para que? – pregunto regresando con una olla con agua  
– Hacer acrobacias, tengo hasta el nombre –  
– Acrobacias, vaya debo decir que no sería tan malo tal vez un espectáculo acrobático sería bueno para levantar la moral de los ponies en Equestria –  
– ¡Los Wonderbolts! – dijo el pegaso emocionado  
– Los Wonderbolts – la pony se lo penso un poco luego sonreiría de manera simple – no esta mal, me gusta –

Iron Wings sonrió, ya que en todo su viaje los ponys que había conocido trataban su idea como la de un iluso pero ahora tenía en frente a alguien que creía en el

– Déjame terminar la cena y me hablas mas de tu idea de los Wonderbolts, espero que te guste la paella de zanahoria – Dijo Poem  
– Gracias, aunque no la he probado antes me gusta el nombre –

La unicornio se fue a la cocina y luego el olor de comida rodeo la humilde vivienda afuera seguía lloviendo lo que provocaba que Iron Wing estuviese algo aburrido por lo que se puso a ver los cuadros, fijándose de manera más detenida que abajo de los cuadros habían dedicatorias, por ejemplo en el primer cuadro donde aparecía Poem Light al lado de un pegaso y otro unicornio se leia: "Sun storm, Cloud frame y yo, sin ser hijos de una misma madre, sin compartir algún lazo sanguíneo, pero somos los mejores amigos, hermanos que Equestria puede encontrar"

– Wooow – pensó Iron Wing mientras terminaba de leer la dedicatoria-"Se ve que querías mucho a esos ponys"

En otro cuadro, el pegaso pudo ver a los mismos ponys pero ya crecidos al lado de un unicornio de apariencia de mago con una barba muy larga, el pegaso de la foto vestía una armadura de guardia real, Poem Light lucia su vestimenta actual, y el otro unicornio estaba vestido con un robe de color marrón y blanco, y se leía lo siguiente: " Starswirl III, nuestro abuelo, el pony que nos hizo encontrar nuestra Cutie Mark y nos devolvió la alegría de poder tener a alguien a quien llamar abuelo"

– ¿Conociste a Starswirl? ¡Genial! –pensó en voz alta Iron Wing asombrado por lo que iba descubriendo acerca de Poem Light

En el último cuadro se apreciaría a la unicornio, el pegaso de armadura de antes, junto a otra pegaso, una pareja de ponys terrestres y la princesa Celestia, "Mis amigos, juntos a la princesa Celestia somos los elementos de la armonia y protegeremos a Equestria"

El pegaso no lo podía creer, en su vida se imaginó conocer a alguien como ella, momento en el cual la unicornio regreso a la sala y comenzó a servir la mesa.

– Disculpa la demora en seguida pongo la mesa para que podamos comer –  
– Déjame ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer – Pidió el pegaso  
– Gracias – Dijo mientras termina de poner la mesa para 3  
– ¿Esperas visita? –  
– De hecho sí, mi hermano mayor vendrá pronto de los cuarteles de Equestria – Explico ella  
– Creo que me iré entonces, no me gustaría molestarlos – dijo el pegaso  
– Para nada, tú no me molestas, además desde que mi otro hermano se fue de viaje para completar su entrenamiento la casa ha estado muy sola últimamente  
– Ohh está bien –

La cena pasaría sin novedades o señales de que llegase el otro invitado, Poem ya habría comenzado a levantar la mesa y se le notaba un poco deprimida

– Parece que no va a venir, bueno tal vez tuvo asuntos urgentes en los cuarteles-diría llevando los servicios al lavado-  
– ¿Quieres que me quede en lo que llega? – pregunto el pegaso naranja  
– Te dije que te podrías quedar en mi casa, los hoteles y posadas están llenos con lo de la firma del tratado que se dará dentro de 3 semanas entre Equestra, el reino Peruggia de los grifos de y el reino Rune de los centauros – Explico la unicornio  
– Gracias –  
– ¿Y dime como piensas formar a los tales wonderbolts? – Pregunto Poem  
– Buscare a los mejores pegasos de toda Equestria – Respondio Iron  
– Y como piensas convencerlos para que se unan a tu equipo –  
– No he pensado en eso – Dijo el pony  
– Bueno y si propones tu idea con la princesa Celestia, tal vez un equipo de acrobacias aéreas es lo que necesita Equestria para olvidarse por unos momentos de los tiempos difíciles en los que vivimos – Comento la pony cyan  
– ¿Pero cómo hablo con la princesa? –  
– Bueno, te la puedo presentar si deseas, tengo mis clases de magia con ella mañana, así que podría presentártela que dices –  
– Ohh eso sería genial, como puedo pagarte todo eso – Dijo el pegaso  
– No tienes por qué pagarme nada, lo hago de buena gana además, pienso que tu idea es muy buena y traerá muchos beneficios para Equestria – Dijo ella  
– Si yo también pienso eso – Dijo sonriendo

Mientras los ponys hablaban la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente y luego un trueno sonaría al tiempo que se vería la silueta de un pegaso de armadura en actitud algo imponente

– ¿Es tu hermano? –

Pregunto Iron Wing mientras vio como el recién llego se sacudía el agua de la armadura pudiéndose notar el color blanco de su piel y luego cuando este se quitó el casco se pudo ver su crin color rojo y dorada con un estilo de peinado similar al de Rainbow Dash pero con la difencia de que tenía un mechón de cabello que le cubría el ojo derecho notándosele el color rojo en ellos.

– Hermano volviste, pensé que no vendrías – dijo Poem Light mientras iba a donde se encontraba el pegaso y luego le ayudo a quitarse la armadura – ¿cómo te sientes?  
– Bien – respondió el pegaso al tiempo que estiro un poco sus alas – tuvimos algunos contratiempos menores, pero todo está bien-cuando el pegaso termino de estirarse noto la presencia de Iron Wing-y veo que tenemos visitas…  
– Hola, Soy Iron Wings – repuso el pegaso naranja mientras extendió su pata en señal de saludo  
– ¿Iron Wings?, no creo haberte visto antes…  
– Soy nuevo, llegue hace poco…  
– Es nuevo en la ciudad hermano-interrumpió Poem Light- lo encontré mientras venia para la casa, no encontró donde quedarse y le dije que podría venir aquí al menos mientras Cloud Frame sigue en su peregrinaje  
– Bueno – dijo mirando al pegaso con desconfianza – Si crees que no es mal pony pues bienvenido a mi casa, soy Sun Storm, guardia de élite de la princesa Celestia  
– Mucho gusto – Dijo Iron  
– Asi que Iron Wings – repuso Sun Storm con un tono de desconfianza mientras se sentaba en la mesa al tiempo que Poem Light le daba de comer– Pues bienvenido a Canterlot, y ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
– Vengo de paso, mi meta es lograr hablar con la princesa Celestia – Explico el pegaso naranja  
– Con la princesa Celestia, bueno con los preparativos de los nuevos dignatarios las audiencias que da su majestad han sido pospuestas hasta que estas negociaciones terminen – Dijo el guardia – así que veo muy difícil que puedas hablar con la princesa Iron –  
– La señorita Poem me dijo que podia ayudarme – Respondió el pegaso  
– En primer lugar, ella es mi hermana, y si creo que ella te podría conceder una entrevista con la princesa, siempre y cuando no intentes algo fuera de lo común – Dijo con un tono muy serio  
– Tengo una propuesta que tal vez le interese a la princesa –  
– Hermano por favor no empieces – dijo la unicornio mirando el semblante del pegaso de armadura y luego suspirar mirando a Iron Wings – Iron es un buen pony, no tienes por qué desconfiar de el –  
– De acuerdo, hermana – respondió mirando al otro pegaso con el semblante más calmado – Y que clase de propuesta tienes en mente –  
– Buscar a los mejores pegasos de toda Equestria y crear un grupo que realice acrobacias  
– No te parece sorprendente hermano, los mejores pegasos de Equestria reunidos en un equipo que realice acrobacias para el deleite y disfrute de nuestra gente  
– Esa es tu idea un equipo de acróbatas-repuso Sun Storm con un dejo de decepción-escucha no quiero sonar desalentador ni nada, pero dada la situación actual no veo con buenos ojos que los mejores pegasos de Equestria se dediquen a formar un equipo de acróbatas, estando nuestra fuerza militar en su estado actual requerimos más soldados para defender Equestria  
– Mi objetivo no es solo ser acróbatas, también seriamos una fuerza de Elite contra amenazas – Dijo Iron Wings defendiendo su idea  
– Equestria tiene una fuerza de élite y esa fuerza somos el ejercito de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia, tenemos a los mejores pegasos reclutados para tal fin, yo me enorgullezco de pertenecer a dicha fuerza y estar bajo las órdenes del general Hurricane IV – Dijo Sun Storm  
– Hermano no hables as, lo que el quiere lograr no es malo, y no quiere desprestigiar o debilitar al ejército, yo opino que su idea traería alegría al pueblo – Hablo Poem  
– Y no lo niego-interrumpió Iron Wing-sin embargo no podemos depender siempre del ejército…  
– Es cierto hermano, además recuerdo que cuando éramos chicos decías que querías demostrar tus dotes de gran volador a todos los ponys de Equestria, incluso dijiste que harías un show aereo personal para mí y Cloud Frame ¿Que paso con dicha promesa? –

Sun Storm bajo la mirada algo afectado por las palabras de su hermana y luego miro la ventana como buscando una respuesta en el vidrio empañado por el agua de la lluvia

– Se que dije eso, pero ahora es diferente hermana, vivimos una época difícil, y tenemos que centrarnos en poner nuestros esfuerzos en hacer una Equestria segura – respondió el pegaso blanco  
– Bueno, si eso es todo-dijo Iron Wing mientras se disponía a salir de la casa- yo tengo que irme ahora que disminuyo la lluvia…  
– Tu no te vas – grito Poem Light cerrándole el paso a Iron Wings – Te dije que te puedes quedar y que eres mi invitado en mi casa y que te daría la oportunidad de hablar con la princesa Celestia, y eso voy a hacer, y tu hermano, no me parece correcto viniendo del elemento de la lealtad desmoralizar los sueños de un ciudadano de Equestria me oíste…

Sun Storm no respondió nada, y luego retirándose del comedor subió las escaleras algo molesto

– ¿E-Elemento de la lealtad? – Pregunto emocionado  
– Si, mi hermano es el elemento de la lealtad, y yo soy el elemento de la honestidad – Explico la unicornio  
– Wooow – Dijo Iron – Eso es increible –  
– Disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes – dijo algo apenada la unicornio – es solo que no quería que me tratases de modo especial por ser uno de los Elementos de la Armonía –  
– No te preocupes, sin embargo desde hace unos años quería conocer a los elementos –  
– Bueno ya nos conoces, al menos a dos, la princesa Celestia es el elemento de la magia – Comento Poem Light  
– Eso me lo imaginaba – Dijo Iron Wings  
– Bueno ahora ponte cómodo porque de aquí no te vas hasta que cumpla mi promesa, de que veas a la princesa Celestia, y no te preocupes por el cascarrabias de Sun Storm, puede ser un poco gruñón pero es un gran pony cuando lo llegas a conocer…  
– Gracias, señorita Poem –  
– Solo Poem, vas hacer que me abochorne, bueno ponte cómodo y reposa yo iré a mi cuarto así que hablaremos mañana durante el desayuno –  
– Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita – Dijo el pegaso naranja  
– Te dije que solo Poem Light, ven te mostrare donde vas a dormir – Dijo la unicornio.

La unicornio condujo a Iron en el piso de arriba este tenía una cama y algunos muebles, algo humilde pero acogedor

– Ponte cómodo y descansa, buenas noches –  
– Buenas noches

Dijo Iron antes de que Poem Light se retirase y luego se acostó en la cama, se quedó mirando el techo un rato y luego cayo profundamente dormido sin creerse la suerte que había tenido.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Bien chicos esta es la primera parte espero que les guste el escrito y tendrán noticias mías y de Fox muy pronto**


End file.
